bukan dia tapi diriku
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Len x Rin x Kaito (?)... Demi memenuhi rikues dari Kagamine Mikan. Semoga suka :)


Kumpulan drabble Len x Rin x Kaito (?) Jadi ceritanya selingan gpp kan ya yang penting bayar utang *dibom*

Demi memenuhi rikues dari **Kagamine Mikan**. Semoga suka :)

* * *

 **-bukan dia tapi diriku-**

 _(Judulnya gak awesome, da. )_

 **Genre : Romens, humor/? Fluff dah poko'e joget *dicemplungin ke kawah merapi***

 **Rated K+**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Kuning**

Mergokin Len ngelamun itu bagai _oase_ di padang pasir. Pasirnya emas sih gak apa-apa, mungkin bisa di _resale_ ke pedagang ybs terus dijual ke pabrik pengolahan emas(?) ―tapi ini pasirnya abu-abu rada item tengil ;diangkut dari bengawan solo _player_. Hentikan, ini mulai menyimpang.

Len, #TeamSalkus ―saingan Kaito dalam pertandingan cinta memperebutkan hati Rin― sedari tadi tak jemu memandangi punggung gadis _honey blonde_ yang mengenakan pita putih gede segede lobak di depan ―sepertinya serius menyimak.

Sang guru bertanya tentang materi yang dijelaskannya barusan dan menunjuk Len yang mengalami delusi; antara aku, kamu dan iler ― _plis, ini menjijikkan._

"Jadi, Kagamine-san..sebutkan warna-warna sistem munsell!" Titah diucapkan, haram hukumnya bila tak dijawab. UKS selalu _welkam_.

Len nyengir ganteng, "Karena warnanya kuning, saya suka warna kuning.." ―salkus tapi mantep iklan _loe_ , bung.

Spidol melayang ke jidatnya.

* * *

 **Basket**

Kaito lagi asyik _street ball_ di pinggir kali cili― bukan. Maksudnya tentu di lapangan basket terbuka di dekat rumahnya. Dia main basketnya sendirian. Siapapun juga tahu, Kaito tingginya gak ketulungan ―mirip sutet berjalan.

Gak sengaja bolanya terlepas dari cengkeraman jemarinya saat tengah melakukan -goyang- _dribble_. Kaito langsung mengejar bola dengan kecepatan 20 _mach_ ―oke, _stahp_ promo _fandom_ sebelah.

Pandangannya tertuju ke arah mana bola basket menggelinding. Ia melihat Rin berdiri disana, mengambil bola basketnya dan melemparkannya kembali ke arahnya. Sejak kapan Rin ada disitu? Apakah ia mewarisi kemampuan _misdirection_?

Kaito sempat gelagapan saat menerimanya. Wajah berseri-seri seperti perawan lagi kasmaran.

Namun, semua berubah saat negara api menyerang, melihat Len dibalik pagar kawat besi sambil ngacungin boneka _voodoo_ ; _plus_ pin warna-warni. Aduhai cantik sekali~ maksudnya ngeri, _gan_.

* * *

 **Surat**

"Kagamine-san! Surat untukmu!"

Len yang asyik membaca komik NARTO si Ninja Bule ~Siudel~ di setiap jam istirahat, mengalihkan atensi pada Rin yang menghampiri mejanya. Untung Kaito lagi berurusan sama perutnya di toilet. Dia gak perlu takut keganggu.

Rin meletakkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang di meja Len dan ngacir pergi. Len yang ngira itu surat cinta dari sang gebetan langsung buka tanpa baca nama pengirim di amplopnya.

Ah, ia menyesal.

Itu bukan surat, tapi bon histori utangan _doujin_ sama pulsa ke Defoko. Udah menggunung sampai totalnya mencapai 17.500 yen. Kalau ama makhluk satu itu, kudu manut azas-azas UUD ― ** _Ujung Ujungnya Duit._**

 _'Kalo gak kamu bayar besok, siap-siap jadi pengganti bendera setengah tiang di lapangan upacara.'_

 _Kamfret_ , ngungkit utang segala. Len pasti bayar, kok.

Eh, btw Len baca _doujin_ apa, ya?

* * *

 **Anjing**

Kaito ngakak saiton liat Len sembunyi dibalik punggungnya saat melihat seekor anjing menyalaki mereka dengan gahar dari balik pagar rumah pak raden. Kalau mau lewat sih gak masalah, tapi mereka mau kerja kelompok di rumah pak raden.

 _Koq?_

Rin itu anaknya pak raden. Oh.

"Guk!" Anjing menggonggong tapi khalifah tetap tak berlalu.

"Kaito! Hadapi dia!"

Enak ngomong doang.

* * *

 **Sosmed**

Hari gini _loe_ gak punya sosmed? Apa kata dunia? Emang dunia mau berkata apa? Ieuuh, **_kam_** - ** _se_** - ** _u_** - ** _pay_**!

Sebuah penolakan arus teknologi masa kini; Kamiyama Rin samsek gak punya fesbuq, kwitter, pedh, watsap, instangaram, kakaq talk, garis, peliskong ataupun segala jenis sosmed lain. Percuma. Paling banter ya cuma sms atau telpon ―gak _awesome_ kamu.

"Rin, aku bikinin fesbuq, ya?" Tawar Kaito suatu hari. Ingin menyenangkan hati Rin tentunya. Biar dapet poin lebih. Siapa tahu bisa dapat mobil.

"Aku bikinin garis aja, stikernya lucu-lucu loh..!" Len gak mau kalah menarik hati Rin. Diantara mereka lalu terjadi sebuah pergulatan kecil, tanpa menyadari Rin telah berlari keluar kelas, hendak menuju toilet.

* * *

 **Bunga**

"Kalau disuruh milih bunga, kalian milih bunga apa?" Rin tiba-tiba bertanya pada Len dan Kaito yang duduk di belakang saat jam kosong.

"Bunga? Ma-ta-ha-ri~" Len menjawab jujur dengan aksen promo. Kalo jujur itu pertanda anak baik. Anak baik masuk surga, _amin_.

Rin mencatatnya di _notes_ kecil. Ia sedang _survey_ jenis bunga apa saja yang disukai anak laki-laki ―berhubung dia adalah anak klub bunga. Dia diberi mandat oleh Miki selaku ketua klub guna penelitian mereka.

"Bunga? Aku suka mawar ―merah ataupun putih. Kalau Rin sukanya bunga apa?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Kaito. Len juga penasaran. Kali aja pas doi ultah bisa ngasihin kado bunga favorit.

"Oh, aku? Tentu saja bunga deposito."

* * *

 **SMS**

Len _gangsrut-gangsrut_ seprainya sendiri. Berputar resah. _Mlungker_ kaya anak kucing kedinginan di balik selimut sambil menatap layar kaca ―ehem.

Len berniat mengirim kata-kata manis lewat sms kepada Rin. Ia mengetiknya dengan penuh cinta. Susah payah ia nyari referensi dari blog-nya si BBT ―Babi Berkacamata Tamvan.

Sambil merem-merem cakep, Len mengklik tombol tengah. _Send_. O-ow...sepertinya nama kontaknya gak sengaja _scroll_ ke atas dikit...

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendapat balasan. Senyumnya pudar seketika, namun ia tetap membukanya.

 _"Len, ternyata dirimu...?"_ ―sms yang tertera.

Len buru-buru mengecek _outbox_ dan menjerit begitu mengetahui kepada siapa ia mengirim berparagraf kata-kata puitis nan romantis.

 _'Sori, salah pencet, mas Kaito!'_

* * *

- **-** \- **e** n **d** /? **-** - **-**

* * *

 **Footnotes bahasa ajib** (kali aja ada yg gatau) :

-Welkam = pelesetan penulisan dari _welcome_ , dengan konsonansi bacaan. (Sumber : rp gila saya di kwitter)

-Stahp = pelesetan dari STOP. Anak-anak alay di kwitter nulisnya 'stahp' gini sih, ya jangan salahin gw/ngacir

-Gangsrut = semacam narik tapi pake badan(?) kan biasanya seprei kusut (ref:bhs jawa) gara2 posisi tidur yang berubah2 (?)

-Mlungker = tubuh yang seperti bergulung/? (ref: bhs jawa)

* * *

 **a/n** : ohok. Apaan nie -_- gaje banget dah sumpah gw susah banget bikin drabble :'v *gelindingan* semoga sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan sama mikan-san walau nyerempet2 dikit deh.../ditendangkeantartika. /gomen ya os, tapi ini banyak cerita kan :v/ #eaapembelaandiri

Oya minna-san? tau gak siapa yang dimaksud babi berkacamata itu? Kalau bisa jawab bener dikasih sendal swallow deh sama Panda *ditonfa*

 ** _Panda Dayo ,de wa._**


End file.
